Difficult Child
by Ciel Leon
Summary: Returning to the village he destroyed after hearing a rumor about someone still living in the wreckage, Itachi realizes that the life he lives is incomplete. ItaSasu. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summarry: **Returning to the village he destroyed after hearing a rumor about someone still living in the wreckage Itachi realizes that the life he lives is incomplete. ItaSasu.

_Italics are Flashbacks_

I do not own Escape to the Stars (by Cinema Bizarre) Or Itachi (From Naruto)

However this story is mine

ALL MINE!

* * *

Difficult Child

Chapter 1-Figure Under the Night Sky

Itachs' Akatsuki Cloak whirled around him as the wind picked up.

The Sky was gray and the sun never broke through the layer of clouds, it was almost as if the earth was trying to hide the area from the rest of the world, as if it believed this place sacred.

Itachi stared down at the small village from where he stood on the hill.

The buildings and homes were barren and rotting, but he had to make sure.

He had to make sure there was no one living here in this desolate place he once called home.

It wasn't particularly his fault that it had come to this… He used to believe that the Village he lived in was peaceful and just, but he had learned all of its faults soon enough.

The place was contaminated, dirty, criminal in every way, just like the people who once had lived there.

His thoughts stopped as a memory came to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

"_Mom, Dad I'm Home!"_

"_Hello Itachi, how was school today?"_

"_Fine I guess…"_

_His mother laughed as he entered the kitchen. "You mean that you don't know?"_

_He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her; she seemed so angelic and sweet at the same time._

"_Your father won't be home in time for dinner, I hope that's okay."_

"_It's fine." His mother smiled at him and then sighed._

"_That man, he never seems to make time for his family anymore… Well go finish your homework Itachi, I'll have dinner ready soon."_

"_Kay."_

_Itachi went quietly up to his room and sat down at his desk, proceeding to open up his backpack and take out his homework. When he sat up gain his eyes saw the photo in a picture frame that stood on his desk._

_The picture was from his birthday last year and had his mom and dad hugging him with happy smiles on their faces._

_His Father now wasn't like his father from the picture, and Itachi wished that he still had the man from one year ago in his life now, the father who thought work was a waste of time and that family was the thing that always came first._

* * *

But that wasn't the reason why the village and its inhabitance had perished. That realization had only helped him believe that something was going wrong in the village, and then he had become a village Anbu member.

The village Anbu was a group of ninja's that watched over happenings in the village.

Then a few months later Itachi had overheard the anbu leader and another man discussing a plan to destroy the village hidden in the leaves, Itachi had nearly had a heart attack before quickly fleeing the building.

At the time, everyone living in the village was part of the anbu, and everyone had been in on the plan and had agreed that this would be the next course of action taken by the village.

The death of hundreds.

A massacre.

Itachi hadn't let that happen, but in the process of securing a future for the Konoha he had deleted any future he would've had for himself in any other village.

Itachi had made up his mind once he had deleted the threat that his village had made, he chose to join the Akatsuki.

Then he had heard the rumor of a child living amongst the ruins, he had immediately come to see if the rumor was true.

So far he had been disappointed.

Itachi turned around about to leave when he noticed a blur fleeing from the edge of his vision.

He turned back around, scanning the village below him.

Then he spotted a small figure crouching on top of a building facing away from him, a second later he heard a voice, soft and what Itachi could only describe to himself as angelic reached his ears.

"I'm sick and tired of this so-called life

Without room to breathe

I toss and turn in my bed all night

Am I the only one who finds no peace?

What are you waiting for?

What are you waiting for?

Escape to the stars

Feeling so free

Just you and me

Escape to the stars

Chasing a dream

All that we need is to believe

Escape to the stars

I've always been the one to speak my mind

Strove against the stream

Take on the system or leave it behind

And you will find a new reality

What are you waiting for?

What are you waiting for?

Escape to the stars

Feeling so free

Just you and me

Escape to the stars

Chasing a dream

All that we need is to believe

Escape to the stars

Overcome gravity

Holding you down

On the ground

Free from insanity

No one else is around

Escape to the stars

Feeling so free

Just you and me

Escape to the stars

Chasing a dream

All that we need is to believe

Escape to the stars

Feeling so free

Just you and me

Escape to the stars

Chasing a dream

All that we need is to believe

Escape to the stars."

Itachis' eyes opened just as the song ended and scanned his surroundings. The figure was gone.

And for some reason that Itachi could not identify, he missed the figure under the night sky.

* * *

End.

Before anyone asks where Saskue is I have only three things to say…

-You're going to have to read more of this story to figure out the answer to that question.

-This is my first ItaSasu Fic! Yays!

- See that Green Rectangular button? In the center of your screen? Go ahead, _**CLICK IT**_. Move your mouse down just a little… Closer, Closer, CLOSER, now press the left button on your mouse and reach for your keyboard… I DARE YOU. And why not?

Thx for Reading! Reviews are appreciated!,

-Ciel Leon-


	2. Chapter 2

Uh... Hi? *Is Sheepish* Sry I haven't updated in so long...

...

I think I'll just be going now...

* * *

Difficult Child

Chapter 2- Lost in this Darkness That Surrounds Me

Itachis' instincts screamed at him to find the singer.

To find the ninja that instant but Itachi knew he would not be able to and after seeing how quickly the figure had moved he also doubted his ability to catch the fleeting figure.

He also didn't understand why his instincts were currently screaming at him.

Itachi sighed gazing out once more over the old homes of the Uchiha residence. He'd been waiting for the figure for two days since that night, it wasn't the fact that the figure visited this place that iruqed him rather it was the fact that the person seemed so lost and helpless but that there was a strength in that voice that had touched Itachi's' cold heart.

A voice of a pained hope that wanted nothing more than to be free.

And he was here again tonight, waiting once again, for the child to appear in the dark of the night; his interest, which had been slowly disappearing over the years he spent alive, sparked anew.

He watched the building the singer had crouched on three nights ago for any movement.

There! Coming in from the left!

Itachi slowly stood even as the angelic voice rang out once more breaking through the darkness, pain woven deeply, engrained into the words.

_I've never felt that life_

_Was nothing more than emptiness_

_Every day passes by_

_A seemingly endless Plain_

_I cry out helpless in the dark_

_I wait for a sun to break the horizon_

_For someone to reply_

_For someone somewhere to care_

_To listen_

_To save me from this darkness_

_To save me from myself_

Itachi froze, those words, that melody…

_The wind has long since died here_

_And I fear_

_That no one can hear…_

_My echoing cries_

_I cry out helpless in the dark_

_I wait for a sun to break the horizon_

_For someone to reply_

_For someone somewhere to care_

_To listen_

_To save me from this darkness_

_To save me… save from myself_

His body quivered, that pain was so similar to his own.

_This Happiness_

_Such Fleeting Feeling…_

_Why must it Torment me so?_

_Will the pain ever end?_

_I cry out helpless in the dark_

_I wait for a sun to break the horizon_

_For someone to reply_

_For someone somewhere to care_

_To listen_

_To save me from this darkness_

_To save me from myself_

This _child _felt like he did. Itachi approached the building drinking in the words the night seemed to part for.

_It closes in around me_

_Haunts my ever fleeting steps_

_Everywhere I turn it's there_

_Right around the corner!_

_I cry out helpless in the dark_

_I wait for a sun to break the horizon_

_For someone to reply_

_For someone somewhere to care_

_To listen_

_To save me from this darkness_

_To save me… save me from myself!_

Slowly Itachi came to the realization that the home the figure was standing atop was his old home, where he had grown up as a child, and his heart clenched slightly.

_And yet no-one hears me!_

_Are they Deaf?_

_This Darkness that surrounds me_

_Is it something to be feared?_

_I cry out helpless in the dark_

_I wait for a sun to break the horizon_

_For someone to reply_

_For someone somewhere to care_

_To listen_

_To save me from this darkness_

_To save me from myself_

Itachi felt a slight chill wrack his frame as the next haunting words were spoken.

_Is all my pain necessary?_

_I'm I just a pawn in this great game?_

_This darkness…_

_Does it need to be feared?_

_I cry out helpless in the dark_

_I wait for a sun to break the horizon_

_For someone to reply_

_For someone somewhere to care_

_To listen_

_To save me from this darkness_

_To save me… to save me from myself_

It was a good question, Itachi noted. Was Pain necessary? At all? Hesitantly, Itachi leapt onto the roof of his long forgotten home.

_The darkness here_

_It seems like an old friend now_

_Yet you look at me with wide eyes,_

_And claim me to be a monster!_

_But how can you call me as such,_

_When it is you who never reached for my hand?_

_How can you call me as such when I cried out in the darkness?_

_When I waited for a sun to break the horizon? One that never came!?_

_When I waited for someone to reply?_

_For Someone to care?_

_To listen?_

_When I cried out, for someone to save me from this darkness?_

_To save me from myself?_

Itachi quietly approached the figure, a boy, he realized now.

_You were there_

_And yet… Like all the rest…_

_You…_

_You did nothing._

The song faded out to the last notes but neither of the two who stood on the roof top moved to leave.

* * *

The song here... It actually DOES belong to me... i'm not in a band or anything but i actuall did write the lyrics so it really is mine... hehe *grins*


	3. Chapter 3

I have no excuse but I apologize a million times over

Disclaim me: If I owned Naruto would I be living in a middle class home writing fanfiction? I think not.

* * *

**Difficult Child**

Chapter 3

* * *

Itachi turned and gazed down at the child sitting at his feet.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to be here? Am I breaking some kind of law or is my presence unwelcome? "

"This place is unworthy of the presence of a living being"

"Just because it is unworthy does not mean that my presence is unwelcome."

"You have not answered my question."

"Why am I here? Why is anyone anywhere? Why is no one nowhere? Your question is a rhetorical one."

"Fine, Why are you here, in a place where the dead lie and their blood stains floors, ceilings and walls? Why are you here visiting a village of would be traitors?"

"That is the right question."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, why was this _boy _refusing to answer his question? It was a simple question that should have had a simple answer. Itachi frowned; did this child believe that the death of the Uchiha Clan was more tragic than the potential annihilation of the village hidden in the leaves? Was he a bloodline fanatic?

It seemed unlikely.

Itachi scowled.

"The answer to your question is both simple and complex."

Itachi was thrown out of his reverie.

"I used to live in this god forsaken place before it was thrown to ruin, and the state of the buildings matched the state of the villages' people."

Itachi stiffened.

"I was five when we left, though I still remember the event clearly. At the time I was young and slightly naïve but I still noticed the state of the villagers… I realized something bad would happen soon. My father had turned into a fanatic, it got so bad that my mother who had never fought or argued with the bastard, ended up yelling at him constantly. It was November when I noticed that some of my fellow classmates were coming to school with broken bones and sporting bruises. I told my mother of the new development however she told me to ignore it until it became worse.

In December it became worse, I noticed that not only were the students in my year were enduring broken bones but most of the younger years were as well. We left the village after my father fought with my mother. We were resented for 'abandoning' the clan and were forced to ignore the sneers and glares that followed us into Konoha.

The reason I sit here now is to spite them.

They called us blood traitors, worthless beings and now I can sit here and jeer at them the same way they did to me.

When the massacre happened we were then looked upon with pity and hate, even in Konoha. It was three months later when we were attacked within the confines of our own home.

My mother was killed in front of me when she made the feeble attempt to save my life. I was also severely injured and left to bleed to death.

Somehow I managed to stop the bleeding before falling into a coma.

It was five days before they found us, it was already too late to save my mother and I had been in a coma for three days by then.

I woke only a month ago.

Though I am amazed no one killed me before then."

Silence fell for a moment before it was broken.

"How long were you in a coma?"

"…Four Years…"

* * *

End Chapter 3.

My god it's so short…I thought it was longer than it is…

I'm sorry truly I am…

*Sighs* here's the basic timeline.

* * *

Sasuke 8- Leaves For Konoha with mother

Sasuke 8 years and 3 months-Uchiha Massacre

Sasuke 8 years and 6 months-Death of mother and sever injury that puts him into a coma

Sasuke 12 years- Meets Itachi

Itachi 15 years and 10 months- Kills Uchiha clan to save Konoha (Uchiha Massacre)

Itachi 15 years and 10-11 months- on the run

Itachi 16 years-Joins Akatsuki

Itachi 19 years- Meets Sasuke


	4. Poll Notice

Hi everyone,

Sorry its been so long, new ideas and new fanfics and stuff, but anyways, I have a poll going on so you guys can chose what you want me to update. As for_ It's Hard to be a Fallen Angel_ fans, well, the story needs to be redone in my opinion, crappy grammer and my way of writing has changed, so if you wanted updated, I'm letting you know here and know your vote will count to it being rewritten.

Anyways, I hope everyone's doing well! Thanks for your time and inpit!

Ciel Leon


End file.
